In digital systems there are numerous requirements for processing a single contact closure or logic signal via a plurality of signal processing channels to effect various data processing and control functions. In such systems, wherein a single input is supplied simultaneously to a pluraltiy of signal channels, there exists the essential requirement to isolate the respective signal processing channels to assure the operational integrity of the channels in the event of a component failure in one of the signal channels.